


Потанцуем?

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло пять лет с того дня, как люди Хана получили отдельную планету для колонизации. Кирк и его команда приглашены на юбилейное торжество. Такое торжество включает в себя бал, но, к сожалению, никто на Энтерпрайз не знаком с бальными танцами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потанцуем?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shall We Dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223086) by [Morvith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvith/pseuds/Morvith). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Star Trek Reboot 2014 на WTF Combat 2014. Я от самой себя не ожидала. За бетинг и советы большое спасибо kaiSSa666.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Примечание автора 1: не верьте Хану, он зло. У бедного Джима нет ни единого шанса.  
> Примечание автора 2: название Адитья заимствовано из работ писателя-фантаста Генри Бима Пайпера.  
> Примечание автора 1: для создания атмосферы рекомендуются следующие композиции "Annie's song slow waltz" и "Eternity Melody slow waltz".  
> Примечание переводчика 1: выражение "любил бы знать" - не ошибка, а странная фишка переводчика.  
> Примечание переводчика 2: ...но эти двое настолько суровы, что пляшут вальс под Disturbed!  
> Примечание переводчика 3: переводчик требует продолжения банкета!))

Когда Энтерпрайз вышел из варпа рядом с Адитьей, Джим поймал себя на том, что снова ерзает в кресле.

Хотя переселение людей Хана в пределы Нейтральной зоны было его идеей, он и не думал, что когда-нибудь посетит их колонию. Само его вмешательство должно было показаться Хану возмутительным, не говоря уже об унизительной необходимости благодарить простого человека за спасенные жизни целого отряда сверхлюдей. Хотя командование Звездного Флота утверждало, что губернатор Сингх настаивал именно на прибытии Энтерпрайза...

– Корабль вышел на стабильную орбиту над Адитьей, сэр.  
– Очень хорошо, мистер Сулу. Лейтенант Ухура?  
– Поступил сигнал с планеты, капитан. Вывожу на основной экран.

Джим неосознанно сжал подлокотник кресла:  
– Выполняйте.

К его счастью, с экрана смотрел не губернатор Сингх, а темноволосая женщина, чья невероятная красота и глубокий шрам на щеке четко обозначали в ней генетически модифицированного человека.

– Говорит офицер Мадхи, центр управления полетами.  
– Это капитан ЮСС Энтерпрайз, – ответил Джим, действуя по хорошо известной схеме. – Мы – официальные представители Объединенной Федерации Планет, прибыли на празднование пятой годовщины основания Адитьи.

– Добро пожаловать, Энтерпрайз. Мы ожидали вашего прибытия. Большая честь видеть вас здесь по такому торжественному поводу.  
– Уверяю, это честь и для нас.  
– Мы не получали запросов на высадку и размещение на планете ваших людей. Если хотите предоставить им увольнительную, мы будем рады видеть их на празднике!

Даже не оборачиваясь, Джим почувствовал исходящее от Спока напряжение. Хотя тот и утверждал, что волнение вулканцам чуждо, иногда Джим убеждался в обратном. 

– Спасибо за приглашение, но у нас уже запланирована увольнительная на Гиперионе. Мы здесь по приказу.  
– Я понимаю. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь обращаться ко мне или к моим сотрудникам. От имени свободной планеты Адитья и ее губернатора Сингха приветствую вас в нашем мире. Мы ожидаем увидеть вас и ваш высший офицерский состав на юбилейном балу в 19.00. Диспетчерская, конец связи.  
– Поняли, Энтерпрайз, конец связи.  
Слова офицера Мадхи доходили до Джима еще пару секунд.  
– Постойте, она сказала – «бал»?!

* * * 

Она сказала «бал». Программа сказала «бал». Когда дошло до дела, их треклятые персональные приглашения сказали «бал». Не было ни единого шанса избежать этого.

Джима радовало лишь то, что не он один от страха едва ноги волочил: весь персонал мостика ощутимо волновался. Исключениями были только лейтенанты Дарвин и Вигнейл (серебряные призеры в соревнованиях по аргентинскому танго среди офицеров Флота; конечно, они не переживали). 

Джим был не прочь организовать экстренный мастер-класс по танцам, но ему стоило только взглянуть на расписание, чтобы понять неосуществимость этой идеи: им оставалось только попытаться пережить этот вечер, не опозорив Звездный Флот и не обидев жителей Адитьи. Не самая простая задача.

* * *

Джим продолжал улыбаться, мысленно перебирая все ругательства и проклятия, которые только знал. Он должен был знать, что не стоит расслабляться, даже если все пока что шло хорошо: экипаж спустился на планету без инцидентов (т.е. не попал в засаду), офицер Мадхи провела их в просторный зал с длинным столом и стульями под стенами; они были радушно встречены губернатором Сингхом и представлены другим адитийцам.

А потом начались танцы – потому что это был чертов бал. И это был полный провал. Джим понимал, что командование поджарит их на медленном огне, но – серьезно – он любил бы знать, что бы они делали, окажись сейчас на его месте.

Он и его команда в основном ютились в углу, глядя, как легко люди Хана скользили по полу; кружились они так быстро, что от одного взгляда на них плыло перед глазами. А какая у них была выправка! Обычный человек так танцевать не сможет – обязательно упадет или потянет спину. В последнем пункте с ним согласился даже Боунз, судя по его непрекращающемуся ворчанию.

Люди на паркете остановились вместе с музыкой, поклонились друг другу, многие сменили партнеров для следующего танца – чего-то медленного, с четким ритмом.

Когда танцоры сменили прежнюю строгую позицию на более свободную, оказавшись намного ближе друг к другу, Дарвин и Вигнейл возбужденно вздохнули.

– Думаешь, это?..  
– Забытые разновидности танца, должно быть! Скорее, у тебя есть падд?

Двое адитийцев, – мужчина и женщина, – внезапно подошли к ним, и уважительно кивнули Кирку в знак приветствия, прежде чем обратиться непосредственно к двум лейтенантам:

– Вы знакомы с аргентинским танго?  
– Боюсь, только с современным вариантом, - ответил Дарвин.

Женщина улыбнулась и обернулась к Вигнейлу, подавая ему руку:

– Не хотели бы Вы потанцевать?

Мужчина тоже протянул руку Дарвину:

– Не окажете ли мне честь, лейтенант?

Оба офицера быстро взглянули на Джима, прося разрешения. Он утвердительно кивнул и остался на месте, наблюдая, как его людей ведут в центр зала, – выпускать их из виду он не собирался.

– Приятно видеть Вашу команду, наслаждающуюся празднествами, капитан, - глубокий, хорошо знакомый голос прозвучал где-то справа, почти заставив Джима вскочить с кресла.  
– Хан! То есть, я имел в виду, губернатор Сингх… добрый вечер, – он спиной чувствовал, как Ухура буравит его взглядом за промашку. – Спасибо за приглашение. Вечер и правда замечательный.

Губы Хана растянулись в обманчиво мягкой улыбке:

– Это наименьшее из того, что мы могли сделать. Ни один из нас не забыл о Вашем вкладе, сделавшем этот вечер возможным. Мы все очень благодарны за Вашу помощь.

Джим почувствовал, как краснеет под его пристальным взглядом. 

– Не стоит благодарностей. Любой достойный офицер Флота поступил бы так же.

Хан пожал плечами:

– Прошу прощения за неучтивость, но давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Этот разговор слишком серьезен для такого мероприятия. Ваши офицеры – очень хорошие танцоры, – сказал он, обернувшись на Дарвина и Вигнейла.

Джим понятия не имел, что они делали, но выглядело умопомрачительно:

– Да, так и есть…  
– Не слишком распространенное хобби в ваше время, не так ли?  
\- Не такие танцы. Мы предпочитаем клубные, – он почти рассмеялся, когда ухмыльнулся Хан. – О, да бросьте! Я думал, Вы родом из 80-х.

– Диско – отстой, – спокойно ответил Хан. – Бальные танцы куда элегантнее. И приятнее.  
– И сложнее.  
– На самом деле нет.

Джим не сдержал смеха:

– Ну, тот, кто во всем превосходит обычных людей, вполне может так сказать.  
– Вы забываете, капитан, что бальные танцы изобрели такие же обычные люди. И, признаюсь, у меня были некоторые сложности с полькой.  
– Полька? А что это?  
– Быстрый танец на две четверти, – полный непонимания взгляд. – Тот, где мы много кружимся?..  
– Есть по крайней мере два танца, где нужно много кружиться, – ответил Джим.  
– Вы думаете о венском вальсе – в нем одни лишь повороты и смена шагов на три четверти. В польке же используются парные шаги.

Еще один абсолютно пустой взгляд.

– Шаги в сторону в начале, а потом много поворотов?  
– Ох, кажется, теперь понимаю. – Джим снова взглянул на танцующих. – Но все это ровным счетом ничего не говорит о красоте бальных танцев.  
– Правда? Я не ожидал услышать такое от Вас.

Джим обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и оказался в ловушке пронзительно-голубых глаз.

– Действительно? Почему?

Хан медленно улыбнулся:

– Это определенное… удовольствие. Я бы сказал, связанное с достижением чего-то сложного. Неужели Вы не согласны?

Джим не без труда сглотнул вставший в горле ком и снова окинул взглядом зал:

– Нет, Вы совершенно правы.  
– В таком случае, могу я пригласить Вас на следующий танец?

За спиной Джима команда задержала дыхание.

– Прошу прощения? – слова больше напоминали задушенный писк. Черт возьми, Боунз будет припоминать ему этот случай до конца жизни.  
– Ну же, капитан. Не говорите мне, что боитесь попробовать что-нибудь новое, – Хан протянул ему руку, его глаза блеснули. – Обещаю, буду нежен.  
– Я не боюсь, – Джим схватил его за руку, проигнорировав последнее высказывание, хотя по щекам уже разлился румянец. – Ведите, губернатор.

Улыбка Хана была почти хищной.

– С превеликим удовольствием, – рыкнул он, уводя Джима подальше от центра зала, чтобы не мешать другим танцорам.

Джим, чьи познания в медленных танцах заключались в нехитрой схеме «обнять и покачиваться», собрался, было, положить руки Хану на талию, но тут же получил полный укора взгляд.

Хан положил ладонь Джиму на спину и прижал его к себе сильнее, заключив его правую руку в своей левой. Джим крайне смутно представлял, куда нужно класть вторую руку, и неосознанно уставился Хану в грудь.

– Вам следует положить свою руку на мою, но можете держаться и за плечо.

Джим молча кивнул и подчинился. Он не знал, насколько близко друг к другу должны быть танцоры, но сейчас это больше всего походило на объятия.

Он отчаянно пытался думать о чем-нибудь другом.

– Что это за танец?  
– Медленный вальс. Основные движения очень легкие: шаг назад правой ногой, вот так…

Джим так и сделал – одновременно с Ханом, шагнувшим вперед с левой ноги.

– Вот так. Хорошо. Теперь на «два» левую ногу в сторону – вот так, замечательно. На три замыкаем круг правой ногой… не отрывай ее от пола, скользи. Потом повторяем всё сначала, только с правой ноги.  
– Действительно… не слишком сложно.  
– Попробуем еще? Раз, два, три… раз, два, три…

Джим смог еще раз повторить движения, но потом запутался в собственных ногах.  
– Переносите вес с одной ноги на другую на «два», а не на «три». Начинать нужно с приставного шага.

– Так вот в чем хитрость… – шепнул Джим.

Им удалось дойти до середины зала, не спотыкаясь.

– Очень хорошо, капитан. Попробуем с музыкой?

Джим собирался спросить, не занимаются ли они этим в данный момент, но предусмотрительно воздержался:

– Конечно.  
– Не беспокойтесь, капитан. Я все еще считаю шаги. Готовы? Раз, два, три, раз, два, три, – медленнее при закрытии круга, – раз, два три…

Джим определенно входил во вкус: вскоре он перестал концентрироваться исключительно на шагах и заметил, что нога Хана проскальзывает между его собственных – не так высоко, чтобы нарушить приличия, однако достаточно, чтобы он это почувствовал.

Снова оступился…

– Вы в порядке, капитан? – спросил Хан, когда они начали снова.  
– Нормально, – Джим процедил сквозь зубы.  
– Можете спокойно хвататься за меня, если снова поскользнетесь.  
– Это может произойти? – получился рык, достойный самого Боунза, но Джим уже не заботился о том, как разговаривал.  
– Не с основным шагом. Не волнуйтесь, я о Вас позабочусь.

Джим почувствовал, как опять заливается краской. Он попытался снова сконцентрироваться на шагах, но тело Хана совсем рядом с его собственным, его теплые ладони на спине… Джим мог поклясться, что здесь интима было больше, чем с людьми, с которыми он когда-либо делил постель.

Казалось, музыка никогда не закончится, пока внезапно не настала тишина – по крайней мере, внезапно для Джима. Он все равно едва слышал ее – мягкий, опасно сексуальный голос Хана шептал на ухо, считая шаги.

Как в одном из романов Джейн Остин, Хан взял его за руку и повел обратно к экипажу. 

– Что Вы думаете о своем новом опыте, капитан?

В голосе прозвучала нотка обещания… Джим гнал прочь эту мысль, пытаясь подобрать ответ, который бы не содержал в себе слов «сексуально», «эротично» или что-то вроде этого. 

– Было очень… интересно.

Хан не ухмылялся, но очень походил на кота, сцапавшего мышку; даже на глазах у офицерского состава (за исключением Дарвина и Вигнейла, которые были близки к тому, чтобы вносить в летописи всё, что говорили люди Хана) он на Джима открыто пялился.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то от Хана не осталось бы ничего кроме кучки курящегося пепла.

– Надеюсь, Вы не откажете мне в еще одном танце? Может, попробуем танго?  
– Я, э-э-э… – его лицо пылало. Черт, да оно было ярче кадетской униформы!  
– Незачем смотреть на меня, как на злодея. Я же не предлагаю Вам венский вальс.

Джим бы поспорил с ним, но не на глазах у экипажа, и так готового спровоцировать дипломатический конфликт. Будь неладно адмиралтейство! Хан выпустил его руку и отступил назад, не проявляя ни малейшего беспокойства.

– Спасибо за танец, капитан. Мне было приятно.

Прежде чем Джим нашелся, что ответить, Хан взял его правую руку и поднес к губам, запечатлев легкий поцелуй на костяшках пальцев. Все мысли вдруг испарились.

Где-то за спиной прозвучал еще один коллективный вздох и подозрительный глухой стук, будто кто-то (скажем, Боунз) вскочил со стула, но тут же был насильно спихнут на него обратно.

Хан выпрямился, кивнул остальным офицерам и пошел прочь с абсолютно невинным видом – ублюдок!

Джим рухнул на ближайший пустой стул; сердце билось слишком быстро, а щеки горели огнем.

– Капитан…  
– Джим…  
– Ни слова, – буркнул он, глядя Хану в спину. – Серьезно. Ни одного слова. И если кто-нибудь это снимал, я выброшу его в открытый космос.

Ухура, как всегда, проигнорировала его.

– Думаете, он серьезно говорил о следующем танце?

Джим всхлипнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, надеясь провалиться сквозь землю.


End file.
